The thing that made Tezuka smile
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Sequel to Why Papa-Tezuka. Ever wonder what kind of things that will finally make the renowned pokerfaced captain smile? Please read and find out. A TezuSaku futuristic fic. Contain spoiler from final TeniPuri manga. Readers have been warned.


Sequel to Why Papa has to be – Tezuka Kunimitsu

Pair: Tezuka/Sakuno

Genre: Humor/Romance

Time frame: Tezuka in university/Sakuno in senior high, TezuSaku futuristic

Warning: Contains spoiler and SUUUUPER OOC, readers have been warned.

Standard Disclaimer Applied: All Tenipuri characters belongs to Konomi-sensei.

Reference: Part of the opening dialogues are taken from the final installment of Tenipuri manga.

"..." denotes "Speech"

'...' denotes 'thoughts'

_'Italics'_ denotes Inui's narration

* * *

Story: Sequel – Why Papa has to be – Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Title: The things that made Tezuka smile.**

* * *

"_It looks like we made it Tezuka…" Fuji said "…as Japan's number one"_

"_Yeah" Tezuka response was unhesitating, and he smiled._

"_I guess this kind of thing to finally make you smile" the tennis genius snickered._

_Tezuka immediately fixed his face and switch back to his usual pokerfaced mode._

"_Fuji, don't tell anyone that you saw anything"_

'_So naïve you are, Tezuka' _

_That was what I thought back then when I finally get to record down Tezuka's unusual expression. Well, that was few years back and now most of us are part of the National tennis team and Tezuka is now our…_

"Good morning, President Tezuka" everyone in the National Tennis team greeted in unison as soon as the team president entered the training ground.

"Good morning everyone" he replied coolly.

And soon all the national players gathered before him.

"Today we'll try out new training programs" he announced briefly.

"Sakuno, please distribute the training schedules to all the players" he continued.

"H…Hai…" with a nod Sakuno immediately did what she was told. Due to her introverted nature and when she had to expose herself in the frontline, to face so many people; her tension increased.

And right after moving few steps forward, she tripped on her own and fell flat on the ground with her face on.

"Sakuno!!" everyone got worried.

"Sakuno!!" The first one to rush over to aid her is none other than the president, Tezuka.

"Are you alright??" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine…" she replied feebly since she has been covering half of her face. Her nose is bleeding and she has to stop the blood from tainting the program sheets.

"How could you simply say something so irresponsible, isn't that your nose is bleeding now?" with that said he starts to tend her wound. He tilted her head towards him and pinched hard on the bridge of her nose with pressure. "Tell me when you feel pain"

"Ouch…" she jerked.

The group watched closely at their president who aided the manager.

Few months ago they heard that the president was secretly giving trainings and guidance to the girl.

Just two months ago, it was finally confirmed that their president is currently dating her.

Many friends as well as teammates have skeptical viewpoints towards their relationship, as they always sees Tezuka as someone who speaks less then 20 sentences a day with his renowned libretto "Don't let your guard down" or "Twenty laps around the field" and someone who always stick up a plain poker face; as for Sakuno who is extremely introverted and who is too shy to carry herself well; they doubted that the couple wouldn't be facing serious problem as it goes on, yet as friends as well as team, there is always a mutual respect in each other's decisions.

A week ago the supposed-to-be-mismatched pair had taken their friends by surprise when they received invitation from the couple on their engagement day.

This world is really full of mystery and chaos. This is what comes into their mind while looking at the lovey dovey couple before them.

"Ouch…" she jerked again.

"Ouch…"

"Cut it out Sakuno, I'm tending your wound right now" with that he pressured her nose harder.

"But you told me to tell you if I'm in pain" she wailed indistinctively.

He held his gaze steadily for a moment, and then smiled; a small, knowing smile that had not only set the girl but also all spectators hearts with anxiety.

'PRESIDENT TEZUKA IS SMILING!!' their eyes widen and blank with disbelief.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be a bit gentler" he said at last in a small voice.

'HE APOLOGIZED?!'

_Just awhile ago all of us are still believing that the only thing that could make Tezuka smile is to see the national team to achieve world's recognition but now, I would have say, there's something else in this world that could make him smile like that._

"What an honest smile, Mr. President" Fuji complimented teasingly.

"Mou, Fuji-kun; let's leave the couple alone…" Sengoku added as he continues to stare at the couple with dreamy eyes.

_How can I do that, missing a chance of collecting Tezuka's unusual expression? Good thing I've always have my camcorder with me. _

_This would be my second record of 'Things that make Tezuka smile'_

_The end – Inui Sadaharu_

* * *

'So…this are the things that makes papa smile.' the elder twin, ten years old Tezuka Kunihoshi was amazed of what he read 'How I wish I could borrow those videos from Inui-jiichan'

The father had been keeping an eye on his son and wondering could get the attention of his hyperactive son; he's sitting quietly in his own studies. Usually at this time, the little boy would bug his father to have a match with him.

"Hoshi, what are doing now?" the older Tezuka asked.

"Reading…" he replied without facing his father.

Tezuka raised his brow upon receiving a simple reply from his son.

"Reading what?"

"Data from Inui-jiichan, a data on papa." he answered again. This time he swiveled his chair around to face his father before he replies with a toothy smile. "I'm reading this so that I might get to know your weakness and to defeat you in our next match"

Although Hoshi might be regarded by many friends as a lively and adorable kid who is less charismatic and with attitudes which totally contradicted his father's; yet, they also recognized his tennis skills since his kinder age.

His passion for tennis is no less than his father, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"That was unusually diligent of you." the father praised "I hope you'll be able to find out something soon"

With that said, Tezuka leave the boy to continue his research.

"Fiend, you're too naïve; I've already found your weakness!!" Hoshi grinned evilly at last "Just wait and see"

From outside the door, Tezuka could hear the hysterical laughter of his son. Sweat dropped at the side of his forehead. He never recall of himself laughing like that when he was a kid.

* * *

Just few hours before noon, Tezuka was called to attend an urgent meeting. Right after bidding goodbye to her husband, Sakuno resumed back to what she had been planning to do since morning.

"Today I'll bake strawberry shortcake" she declared happily.

While on her way to the kitchen, she found her daughter, the younger twin, Tezuka Kunizuki who is now napping in their living room. Perhaps the weather had drowned her to sleep.

"Onii-chan…let's play tag" the little princess muttered indistinctively in her dream.

Sakuno carefully tiptoed over to cover her daughter with a blanket to prevent her from catching cold.

For a moment she wondered where could Hoshi be. The house is unusually quiet. Usually the brother would just run around the house, teasing his sister, picked on her and make her cry three years worth of tears.

"Well, maybe he's out to pick someone for a match to sharpen his tennis skill" she assumed blithely.

While staying in the kitchen, Sakuno has a feeling of another person's presence and that person is keeping an eye on her but when she turn to look around here, there's no one. She's alone.

Perhaps she is thinking too much. Giving herself a good knock on her head, Sakuno resumed to do her work.

Behind the kitchen door, little Kunihoshi tried to suppress himself from making the slightest noise. He was shocked when his mother suddenly turned around. He had to admit that she has really sharp intuition.

* * *

When Tezuka reached home in the afternoon, he was surprised when Hoshi greeted his arrival at the gate.

"Hoshi? Why are you here?"

"Papa, let's have a match" he announced confidently.

His father regarded him for a moment. It seems to him like the boy had gained more confidence just by reading Inui's data. He'll just have to try him out to see how much he had learned.

"Okay" he replied and with that the two headed straight to the tennis court in the back garden of their house.

Before they start the match, the elder Tezuka provoked his son "Listen Hoshi, if you manage to gain a point from me, I'll recognize you ability"

"That is why today, I'll show you the greatest tactics of all battles!! Attacking the weakness of your enemies" he exclaimed and took out something from his pocket to show to his father.

"Look at these!! Things that will make you lose concentration!!" he said.

"This is mama in swimsuit, mama in high school uniform and this is mama in kimono"

"Side view of mama…" Hoshi continued and showed more pictures of his mother to his father "…and this picture was taken this morning only"

"How was that?" the boy asked cockily and when he heard nothing came out from his father, he assumed that he had finally hit the bull's eyes.

"You, who taught you all these tricks" Tezuka asked, his face twitched and it's beyond recognition. Veins could be seen popping all over his forehead.

Hoshi could instantly felt his father's raging heart, he moved away from him.

"FIFTY LAP AROUND THE COURT!!" Before Hoshi could say a word, Tezuka bellowed angrily when the meter of his rage reached pinnacle.

"WHY?!"

Inside the house Sakuno thought that she'd heard someone's crying dreadfully.

* * *

The next day when Hoshi reached school, the first thing he did was to return all the data books to his coach, Inui Sadaharu.

"Hoshi-kun? Are you okay?? You look tired" Inui asked.

Hoshi refused to speak; he gave a nod as a reply. Of course he is death tired, after being punished by his father to hit fifty laps around the tennis court.

"Is it because my data is too interesting that you spent the whole day reading it" he smirked.

"I won't be reading the data anymore…." he said at last.

"Why?"

With that Hoshi told Inui what happened yesterday.

Immediately Inui's face turns pale. He knew that Tezuka will surely bring up this matter during the next meeting.

"Papa said this kind of act is the worst" While recalling the stern reprimand he had from his father, Hoshi tried to suppress himself from crying.

"And he said that my action is inexcusable"

"Indeed he's right about that. You're directly attacking on his personal predilection. You should have make use of the data which I recorded during his matches with various players. I'm sure you'll be able to find out some hints from the data since you're his son"

"Now papa really hates me"

"That cannot be happening..." Inui patted the little boy's shoulder to perk up his verve "…Tezuka will never hate you"

"Inui-jiichan, it's no use. I won't feel happy even if you tried to make me feel better" despite of those negative thoughts he have in his mind, the boy preferred to remain rational. His determined attitude is inherited from his father.

"I have no intention to make you feel better; I just want you to know your father better"

"I actually wouldn't want to show this picture to you since I knew that your father would be killing me if he finds out later of what I'll be showing you"

With that said Inui took out his mini palmtop, to show Hoshi something which he personally treasured.

"This is papa?" Hoshi eyes widen with disbelief of what he saw "He was so young? And the two babies are…"

"Yes, this picture was taken ten years ago and it was during the day when Sakuno-san gave birth to you and your little sister, Zuki-chan. When the nurses took both of you out from the incubator, you could tell from this picture of how happy he was"

"I've never seen such an expression, so I decided to secretly snap a shot with my phone cam" Inui said amusingly when he recalled Tezuka's expression back then.

"Both you and Zuki-chan are my third record of 'Things that make Tezuka smile'" Inui declared.

"I'd made papa smile" a glimpse of joy is growing within him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tezuka's residence, the head of the household was resting on his lazy boy chair, looking at the pictures of his wife that Hoshi showed him yesterday.

"Cute…" he commented with the corner of his lips curled upward.

"What is cute?" Sakuno's sudden entrance had given Tezuka a shock but he managed to pull off his tension with a smile before asking his wife to join him.

Sakuno nodded and took the seat next to her husband, the side of their shoulders touching each other, the sides of their sticking close to each other.

"I was looking at the pictures of you"

"My, from where did you get these?" she asked while she scanned through the pictures one at a time.

"From our son" he replied.

"This is so reminiscing" she smiled at him.

"It is" he agreed "It's been twelve years"

"Yes…" the couple is now staring at each other with passions. There is no one in the sitting room and for a moment it has been so quiet that the two could hear nothing but their own heartbeats.

Tezuka reached out a hand lightly touched her cheek with fingertips. His dark brown eyes looked at her for a long moment in silence, then he smiled, that sensual lower lip pursed as he put a hand under her hair at the back of her neck and gently stroke the soft skin.

"And I'm still so much in love with you" he said.

His face pressed to the softness of her neck, his lips planting hot and passionate kisses from there and brought his mouth over to claim hers, parting her lips with the fierceness of his kiss, drawing every ounce of sweetness from her.

Before their intimacy could prelude to a higher peak, Sakuno pulled away to stop her husband when she heard footsteps approaching the main entrance.

Soon their ten year old son pushed open the door and stood infront of the entrance to catch his breathe.

"Hoshi, are you alright?" the mother asked as she walk over to check on him.

"I'm fine!! Compare to all the laps running, this is nothing for me" he said.

"Is that so?" the father asked but he's quite pleased with his son's endurance.

"Father, I'm sorry" he immediately said with his head bow low before the older Tezuka.

"For?"

"I know that I was wrong" he continued "From now onwards I'll see you as my goal. One day, I'll make you recognize my skill and one day, I'll become the pillars of Seigaku Tennis Club and lead the team to become nation's number one"

Upon hearing that the father turn away from his son before he muttered indistinctively "Do as you wish…"

Indeed he's really happy to hear what his son had said. His joy is showing on his face which there's no way he'll let his son sees.

"And one day, I'll make you smile…no, I'll make you fill with excitement that can even make you drool!!"

"What?!"

"I don't want to see papa drool!!" Zuki's angelic voice came out from somewhere in the living room.

And shortly after that, little Zuki crawled out from underneath the kotatsu as she rub her teary eyes.

They assumed that the girl must have been sleeping on the floor again. That was the scariest part of Zuki when she's sleeping; she enjoys kicking and twirling around whenever she sleeps.

And that also explained why she ended up sleeping underneath the kotatsu.

"I don't want to see papa drool…" she wailed again "…papa is my ideal boyfriend. I don't want to see him drool"

"There Zuki-chan, stop crying already…" Hoshi immediately go over to comfort his little sister.

Both Tezuka and Sakuno are so proud of him. They thought that he has finally shows some good examples as an older brother.

"I'll definitely make him drool and you'll help me to snap a shot of papa's face when he drools, okay?"

With that saying, the couple's hopes were like being suck away by an imaginary black hole.

"I DON'T WANT!!"

"STOP BEING A CRYBABY AND DO WHAT I SAY"

"Mou, both of you, stop bickering at each other"

"Both of you, TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE!!"

"But papa, we're the one who makes you smile!!"

"THIRTY LAPS!!"

The End.

* * *

AN: Good day my friends. Uuaah Finally!! I've made another sequel of Why Papa. I'm so happy.

As usual, I've always find it difficult when the story it comes to ending the story.

I can't get myself to concentrate or to think of a better way to present it. At the end I guessed I've messed up a good story.

I would like to apologize to all of you who spent time reading and had found it disappointing. And I also apologize for the grammar mistakes and shortcomings.

I really love the original idea of how Konomi-sensei ends the story. And this idea struck me and I'd make use of it as my opening dialogue.

This story is written especially for a friend who constantly encourage me to write another TezuSaku fiction, and to all other friends who have been very supportive and encouraging, and I trust that you all know who you are.

This is also dedicated to many ffdotnet friends who read and review the original installment of Why papa.

I would also like to dedicate this to anyone who likes and adores Sakuno-chan. She's my favorite afterall.

Finally I hope that all of you would enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing them. Good night from me.

Gokigenyo

mi-chan yori


End file.
